Plasma is primarily used for cutting metal, plasma spraying, analysis of gases via IC Mass Spectrometry, plasma TVs, plasma lighting and expensive production of nanopowders. One of the major drawbacks for using plasma for other applications is the complexity and cost of existing systems. As a result, current plasma systems are not widely used for steam reforming, cracking, gasification, partial oxidation, pyrolysis, heating, melting, sintering, rich combustion and/or lean combustion.
The major unresolved issue with current commercially available plasma torches that use inertia confinement is that there is only one fluid exit—through the nozzle—for confining the plasma. Moreover, these systems must rely on controlling or regulating the upstream gas flow in order to ignite, sustain and confine the plasma. These problems have plagued the plasma industry and thus plasma torches are viewed as difficult to operate due to the power supplies, controls, gases and valves associated with the torches.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plasma system that is less complex, lower in cost and more efficient that current systems in order for plasma to be accepted as a mainstream device for use in the aforementioned applications and processes.